


Hey.

by Emmy_Carry



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Carry/pseuds/Emmy_Carry
Summary: Hey.





	Hey.

Gimme a sec.

Sorry, this is t anything. I like Harry Potter.


End file.
